Middle of Winter
by SonicFanSince94
Summary: It's just another night for Shadow and Sonic. But this time they discover a new realm of intimacy with each other. One-shot of Shadow and Sonic. Please review.


Something I whipped together tonight since I was bored. :P

I personally think it's really sweet and that you guys should read and review it and tell me what you think! :D

Disclaimer: All rights go to SEGA company for creating Sonic characters.

Warning: If you do not liek gay couples and are against it, don't read. Simple as that.

Enjoy! :)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shadow?" Sonic was walking along side Shadow during a snowy day. The water below the bridge they were crossing was covered by beautiful ice, and small flakes slowly fell from above them. Besides the brisk air, the weather was quite enjoyable for Sonic.

"Hm?" He looked over to his boyfriend, keeping a serene face. "What is it Sonic?"

"Do you ever wonder what others think of us?" His expression was worried and Shadow felt the need to comfort him.

"Yes. But you should know that I don't care. If I cared I wouldn't have admitted to _loving_ you. Honestly I do still find it weird to say. Not used to it yet." He looked away from Sonic and back in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess I need to work on that then. At least most of them understand. Tails is the best brother I could ask for. No matter what I do he still loves me unconditionally. It's really quite amazing." His focus went back out to the clouds that were producing the frozen flakes.

"I do have to agree with that. Tails has always been cooperative."

"Yeah, and I'm actually kind of surprised Knuckles doesn't care either. Or if he does he doesn't show it. Amy is an issue though, but I didn't expect anything else from her."

"She's just mad I stole '_her man_'." At this point both of them stopped walking and Shadow was standing close to Sonic so his face was mere inches from his. His signature smirk appeared and he then stood back a bit.

"If I were her I'd be jealous though. You're one good looking hedgehog I've ever seen."

"Haha, thanks." He could have sworn that Shadow was going to move in for a kiss, but of course, Shadow wasn't used to touching like that at all, so he didn't pressure him to do anything. They've only kissed a few times so far. None in public either.

"I'm surprised you're saying that to me though, because you're absolutely stunning. You know I mean it too so don't say I'm lying." His tone was slightly mocking yet flirty.

"Fine." He crossed him arms and looked ahead yet again, pretending to ignore Sonic.

"Shadowwww." Sonic's smile was his way of softening up Shadow. It seemed to work this time when he flashed his pearly whites.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at the blue hedgehog as if there were something wrong with him.

"Guess whaaaat." He clasped his hands together, in somewhat of a girly way, lifting his foot up behind him.

He could be so childish sometimes.

"What?" It was pretty difficult for him to be annoyed by Sonic now. He used to so easily but now he couldn't just blow him off, so he just played along this time.

"Oh never mind." A smirk appeared on Sonic's face and he returned to walking down the path to their house.

"Fine. I'm not going to go along with this then."

"Fine, I'll just tell you later."

"Fine by me." The black hedgehog crossed his arms and continued to walk slowly home, enjoying the cool air, which was his favorite temperature.

Comfortable silence filled the air as they finished their walk home. When they arrived at their house, they noiselessly took their coats off and went to the kitchen.

"Want anything?" Shadow asked, being the one who usually made the hot drinks, such as coffee and hot chocolate.

"Uhmm, maybe some hot chocolate… you know I don't like coffee."

"Mind sharing with me? I'm not too thirsty." He asked as he was getting out the mix and milk.

"Not at all. I might go take a shower real quick though. Just to heat up."

"Alright."

Sonic turned the water on and let it run while he took off his shoes, socks, and gloves. Once it was hot enough, he set for the water to go through the shower nozzle and stepped in. The blast of hot water felt great on his face, and especially cold nose. He heard the door open and Shadow came into the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Talking loudly over the shower. "Just in here to wash my face!"

But Sonic didn't hear the sink run. He then turned around to see Shadow peeking in the shower.

"Unless you don't mind if I join you instead." His smirk was back, and Sonic stepped back a bit to allow room for Shadow to make his way in.

That's what he was doing… his shoes and everything was off already, so he was planning on coming in anyways.

Once Shadow got himself soaked with water, the two of them just stood there looking at each other.

Shadow worked his hands around Sonic's waist, and his face was about two inches from his.

"So what were you going to tell me earlier Sonic?" His voice was slightly seductive, and Sonic blushed at this.

But he put his arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you."

Shadow chuckled to himself a bit and responded, "You know that I love you too."

"Yeah, but I thought it'd be fun to say again."

"I know what else is fun." Before Sonic could speak, he was cut off by Shadow's lips pressed against his, they were incredibly soft yet his kiss was firm. They soon deepened it and Sonic begged his tongue for entrance. Instead, Shadow teased him by biting his lip softly and then moving his lips down to Sonic's neck.

"Oh Shadow..." This was Sonic's favorite spot to be kissed, right below the ear on his neck. He wondered how Shadow knew this though, because he moved to that spot right away, and they've never been this intimate with each other before.

The black and red hedgehog moved his tongue and lips around his neck as he ran his hands along his chest. Sonic was rubbing his arms as he received what Shadow was giving him. He might end up with a dark spot on his neck tomorrow…

Shadow then moved back up to Sonic's mouth and kissed him more passionately than before. Sonic finally got his wish as he maneuvered his tongue into his partner's mouth and they both playfully licked at each other.

They finally broke away and looked into each others eyes. They stayed like this for awhile, taking in what moment they just shared together. Shadow turned off the water since they had been in there for a while and Sonic hugged his chest not wanting him to end it.

"Come on Sonic, we need to dry off and go to bed. I'm sure you are as tired as I am."

"Mhmm..." he yawned and let go of Shadow, and they both got out and dried off.

Too distracted to really think about anything, they left their shoes and gloves and socks in the bathroom and went straight to bed.

Sonic jumped in right away avoiding the cold air they'd have to sleep with. Shadow worked his way over and got under the covers and put his arm around Sonic.

"This way we can stay warm. Especially since you're more sensitive to colder temperatures than I am."

"I like this idea. We should do it more often…" He loved feeling Shadow's warm breath on his neck.

They soon dozed off and their breathing easy, snuggled up to each other, keeping warm through the cold winter night.

They forgot their hot chocolate.

_______________________________

Hope you liked it! :D Don't forget to review. :P


End file.
